


Just Another Afternoon

by Moosey



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: A day in the life..., Bookshop boredom, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosey/pseuds/Moosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy piece about Ty and Zane, one boring afternoon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Afternoon

Zane ran a hand through his dark hair tugging at it a little; hair that was now dusted with grey at the temples. His lower back was killing him so he shifted in his chair and crossed his ankles, idly flipping through the pages of a murder mystery. He dropped the book onto the counter and huffed out a little breath.

He was bored.

Business at their shop, Brick & Mortar Books was slow this afternoon, and Ty was off helping with Company training. Ty’s little monsters were curled up in their window box, looking suitably adorable but Zane knew it was all a ruse. Those little balls of fluff were nothing but menaces. Smith and Wesson in the making. Zane contemplated waking them, just to provide him with some entertainment, but he figured he should probably appreciate some cat-free peace and quiet whilst he had the chance. As soon as Ty walked in the front door he would be covered in cat, and Zane’s day would be sound-tracked by little cat mewls punctuated by his own heart-felt curses when he would inevitably trip over them. Swiftly followed by chastisement from Ty for not being careful with the kitties. No, Zane decided to let them sleep.

He pulled out his phone from his hip pocket, slid his thumb to unlock, and opened up the photo gallery. He figured he was well within his rights to pass some time looking at his handsome husband. The most recent photo he’d taken was of Ty yesterday morning, shirtless in their bed upstairs. His skin was tanned against the soft muted grey of their sheets, and his hair was ruffled with sleep. He had one cat curled up above his head, and another on his chest – Zane wanted to sneeze just looking at it, but Ty looked absolutely contented. It made Zane’s chest flutter whenever he looked at pictures of Ty these days; he always looked happy in them, and Zane knew he was a big part of the reason why. He was looking at the photo, a soft smile on his face when the phone in his hand began to vibrate obnoxiously, making him jump and look around a little guiltily. He felt like he’d been caught mooning over his husband. As if summoned, a different picture of Ty flashed up on the screen to signal he was calling. Zane chuckled and answered the phone.

“Hey baby, how’s business?” Ty’s rough drawl sounded carefree and brought yet another smile to Zane’s face. He could hear the faint rumble of the Mustang engine droning in the background.

“It’s okay. How’s training?”

“Ugh”, snorted Ty. “These fucking recruits. They’re making me feel old Zane!” His voice had taken on a slightly whiny edge, and Zane had to bite his lip to stop a laugh from escaping. Old or not, Ty Grady was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

“Aww baby. All these young whippersnappers huh?”

“Fuck you Garrett,” Ty growled. “You sayin’ I’m old?” He sounded mildly indignant.

Zane stopped for a moment and pictured Ty, with his arthritic hand and his laugh lines and achy knees. Ty was getting older, no doubt, and Zane felt privileged to witness Ty growing older. “Hell Ty, if you’re old what does that make me?” Zane huffed.

He felt Ty pause heavily, and he wondered how Ty would respond. An offhand remark? A joke? Or something real? “It makes you perfect. Where you are at right now? It’s perfect. You’re a hell of a man you know that?”

Zane felt a grin tugging at his lips, and his chest ached. Ty could be intolerably sweet sometimes. “Thank you baby,” he murmured.

“Now be naked when I get home, and then you’ll _really_ be perfect,” ordered Ty. “I told you, you’re always wearing too many damn clothes,” he growled.

Zane laughed, a carefree sound that came naturally since being with Ty. “Sir, yes sir,” he promised.

“Good,” Ty replied primly. “I’ll be home in 10.”

“Ty! Someone has to run the shop!” Zane protested, but it sounded weak to his own ears.

“Perks of being the boss baby. Now get moving.” He hung up and left Zane grinning to the sound of a dial tone. _So much for being bored_ , thought Zane, as he rounded the counter and locked up the shop, flipping the sign to closed. He made his way slowly up the stairs, leaving a trail of clothing for Ty to follow. The best kind of yellow brick road.


End file.
